


accusatus

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Threats, Defiance, F/M, Light Angst, Political Alliances, Sengoku Era, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Their unusual encounter in the dark corridor, right at the middle of the night almost caused Lord Masamune towrongfully accusedLady Reira, now she must depend on her wit to escape the sword that he pointed on her throat.
Relationships: Masamune/Reira
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Romance Across Time `





	accusatus

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit vague on her intention bcs I dont have much time, so this will be a wip for Masamune~  
> xoxo

The middle of the darkest night without moon or stars in the sky — only clouds and clouds loomed over Azuchi Castle, where several warlords and vassals gathered for a large-scale War Council. 

For a war that might arrive soon.

Reira stood at the darkest corner of one of the corridors near the guest chambers. The freezing wind from the garden was unforgivable but she had to be here, at this exact moment. Her company was a secretive figure dressed in black, a mask covered his face — a shinobi.

“Is my order clear to you?” Reira inquired.

“Yes, all clear. I’ll return as soon as it’s finished.” All of a sudden, the shinobi quickly glanced past the lady’s shoulder. Alerted by someone approaching from the far corner. “We’re not alone.”

“I will handle it, now you must go.”

The shinobi nodded wordlessly and vanished into the darkness of the night.

The lower part of the kimono fabric rustled against the wooden surface as Reira herself turned around, her kimono might be keeping her warm from the wind but a cold shiver that ran down her spine was inevitable. Certainly not caused by the night breeze. If she handled this wrong, the alliance, her clan and she herself might be in danger.

Because in front of her stood Lord Date Masamune.

The eyepatch was quite noticeable even as he stood in the dark corridor.

The corridor creaked ever so slightly with his determined steps. The powerful, ambitious warlord with a streak of recklessness; someone worthy to fear, and that was what exactly happened as he unsheathed his sword.

He pointed it to her throat without much hesitation.

Even the threatening gesture was enough to raise her survival instinct, it won’t solve this matter — Reira knew better than to run away. Although it was undeniable that her heartbeat thumping too fast despite her calm facade.

“Who were you talking with, Lady Reira?” His deep voice was almost as threatening as his sword.

With all the strength she mustered, Reira gave him a smile while keeping her chin high. “Why, Lord Masamune, are you suspicious of me? We both are Oda’s alliance, aren’t we.”

The clouds gave way for the moon to appear when Masamune’s hand twisted the blade to the side, the silvery moonlight glinting over the blade’s steel and it reflected across Reira’s face. A daring smirk on his mouth. “I ought to be suspicious when I witness someone talking to a shinobi in this castle.” Masamune paused dramatically, one eye stared at her. Harsh and intimidating. “Even more so when you’re not supposed to, for being an outsider and not the permanent resident of Oda.”

Fortunately, Reira kept her smile and stood unflinching as the blinding reflection meant to intimidate her. “I won’t disagree with you. If it was not an urgency, I certainly would hesitate to invite one here.”

Masamune chuckled incredulously. “Now, talk.”

After being silent for some time, Reira returned his chuckle with a softer one to respond to him. “I remain a guest in this castle, need I remind you. If I scream now, what would they think if they see you threatening a lady with a sword like this?” Her smile turned mischievous as she tilted her head to the side.

“I underestimate you.” He said, glaring harshly at her.

“But, now you know better.”

He didn’t pull his sword away, still with the deadly stance, a threatening gaze and the tip of the blade close to her throat. Too close, perhaps. “Whatever your intentions are, you must know — I will kill everyone who stands in my way, including you. In this case, not only for Date, but Oda as well.”

Reira listened calmly, able to remain silent while he took another pause to let the threat sink into her. Her eyes steadily met his and the eyepatch that covered his other eye.

“Your clan’s alliance is quite recent, I’m meant to be suspicious of anything regarding your clan, Lady Reira.”

Despite the pointing sword on her throat, the smile on her lips was full of fearfulness, “A warlord like you might know better than to kill someone from mutual alliance without definite proof. If you kill me right here, right now—” With a certain purpose, she didn’t finish her words to let Masamune think of the rest himself. It won’t be difficult to imagine what could happen and what kind of burden that might fall upon his shoulders.

Masamune’s gaze narrowed and stern with the palpable tension, not quite expecting her defiance. Not from a woman. He scoffed and drew his sword away from her at last, yet still holding it unsheathed on his side. “If I have one, that will be the time to kill you.”

Reira walked forward to pass him by with the rustling sound of her kimono against the wooden floor. A meaningful smile crossed her soft lips while deliberately paused on Masamune’s side. “I’m giving you permission to kill me, Lord Masamune.” The words trailed off for a second or two, then she spoke again with a sideways glance to the warlord beside her. “Only if I ever give you a reason.” Without waiting for a response, she bowed politely and resumed her steps towards her chambers, head held high. Graceful as a lady, a samurai’s daughter who was no less powerful than other warlords.

An amused laugh erupted from Masamune, echoing through the corridor even after she entered her chambers far in the end, away from him. “You are a formidable woman, Lady Reira.” He spoke mostly to himself.

But the wind heard it, so was the moon and the stars that glimmered in the sky. All the clouds were gone now, almost as if they were all plotting together to convince him, to shred his doubts towards her.

Masamune sheathed his sword in its scabbard. _Do not ever give me a reason to kill you_. He turned around slightly to watch the shoji door at the end of the corridor where she disappeared to.

Alliances were important but what was more important was survival, Masamune had been known to be one of the warlords who knew the importance of survival. 

Both for himself and the Date clan.


End file.
